


you're my fortune

by soonyoungah



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, juncheol if u squint, rating bc of language and implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 05:50:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13381497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soonyoungah/pseuds/soonyoungah
Summary: jihoon flashes a tiny smile, but reminds himself to keep his composure because jealous soonyoung is too cute to let go.





	you're my fortune

**Author's Note:**

> thank u @ gda fortune cookie vlive for providing me quality soonhoon content \o/

"soonyoung ah," jihoon croons. "talk to me, please?"

soonyoung turns around to give jihoon a look, and walks away after. jihoon can only sigh. but in fact, if you asked him, he would be lying if he said that he's not enjoying this.

just a few days back, when the boys had to attend the annual golden disk awards, pledis decided that sending the leader unit for the backstage v live interview would be a good idea. jihoon protested, saying he wanting to rest a little more, but figured the extra exposure wouldn't do him harm.

"why am i stuck with you guys?" seungcheol rolls his eyes, with his arms crossed, while waiting for the interview to start.

"beats me," soonyoung replies. "but i'm happy jihoonie is here with me."

"i have had enough torture of seeing you guys being all lovey dovey when we were filming change up mv. and now i have to deal with this," seungcheol says.

jihoon scoffs. "for the record, we weren't being lovey dovey," he argues.

"oh, tell me more about it," seungcheol whines. soonyoung can only laugh at this conversation, which is obviously going nowhere.

"seventeen is up next!" the staff yells, and the boys get ready for their interview.

the camera starts rolling, and the emcee explains to the boys what the v live is about - they're supposed to pick a random fortune cookie and then complete the mission stated on it. jihoon shrugs. sounds easy.

"woozi ya, you go first," seungcheol demands. jihoon makes a face at him for a split second. seungcheol should be thankful that he's being filmed. he goes through the basket of fortune cookies and pulls one out. _what the hell_ , jihoon mutters under his breath when he reads the mission.

"read your mission out," the emcee says. jihoon's face is tinted bright pink by now. seungcheol looks over at the mission, and he starts clapping in laughter, as if everything has been planned beforehand.

"it says to kiss one of the members on their cheek," jihoon reads, half choking and half smirking.

"finish the sentence!" the emcee demands, and jihoon curses at her in his head.

"kissing is good for fighting the flu," he reads obediently. _i knew that i should have given junhui this damn opportunity_ , he thinks internally, while giving seungcheol a look.

"oh, i'm liking this!" seungcheol says, and jihoon makes a mental note to strangle him when they head back to the waiting room.

"who should i kiss on the cheeks?" jihoon asks the emcee.

"hoshi!" seungcheol yells, jumping up and down. "kissing a friend of the same age is better," he argues.

jihoon makes another mental note to tell junhui all the embarrassing moments seungcheol has had. but of course, he can't deny that he's slightly thankful for the little help. _just slightly_.

"what do you mean i am getting kissed by my boyfriend on a god damn v live?" soonyoung thinks. it's not like he hate the idea of it, but oh my go-

jihoon hooks his right arm around soonyoung's neck and pulls him down. he plants the kiss on soonyoung's cheek, except that there was a hand in between soonyoung's cheek and jihoon's lips.

 _what the fuck was that_ , soonyoung whispers under his breath.

jihoon sees that soonyoung's ears are turning all red. he's confused, because he knows that soonyoung's ears will only tint red when he's frustrated.

he makes a last mental note to talk to soonyoung tonight when the awards show end.

  
-

  
now, it's two days after the stupid awards show and soonyoung is still refusing to talk to jihoon.

"how long are you going to stay angry at me for?" jihoon asks, body leaning against the practice room's door frame. the room is empty, only with soonyoung trying to polish up his choreography for the upcoming comeback.

soonyoung stops mid way, walks to the speakers and adjusts the volume even higher. jihoon smiles at his stupid (and cute) act. he shakes his head, and walks over to the speaker to off the music instead.

"i saw your chat on channel plus," jihoon says.

soonyoung throws himself onto the floor, all spread out. "so?" he says, barely catching his breath.

jihoon joins him on the floor, keeping a close distance with soonyoung. "you always do that when we don't get to spend enough time together. or let me phrase it properly - you always do that when you feel lonely."

"no, i don't," he shoots up, now facing jihoon. his expression is so serious that jihoon wants to laugh.

"tell me why you're angry at me, please?" jihoon tries again.

soonyoung chews on his lower lip. he hesitates, but decides to spill his heart out anyway. "what did you mean when you asked 'which member should i kiss'? like, why did you even bother asking that stupid ass question when you have your god damn boyfriend right beside you?"

jihoon wants to laugh so badly, because he has never seen soonyoung this jealous before. he's _really_ enjoying this.

"we were being filmed, babe. asking that question was a natural thing," he says.

soonyoung pouts, face still as serious as ever. "then what was that hand in between for?!"

jihoon flashes a tiny smile, but reminds himself to keep his composure because jealous soonyoung is too cute to let go.

"babe, you do know that i have the manly image, right? if i kissed you right on the cheeks, the fans would know. it's too obvious. they know that i wouldn't do that," he tries to explain, now wanting to laugh at his bad excuse. the real reason was that he couldn't bring himself to kiss his boyfriend's cheeks on a live show because he was too shy.

"no, jihoon, nobody thinks that way, and i still don't understa-"

jihoon pins soonyoung down and crashes his lips against soonyoung's. it's rough but gentle at the same time. it's no surprise when soonyoung kisses back, with their tongues colliding and some (not so) gentle lip biting.

soonyoung pushes jihoon off him when jihoon attempts to take his shirt off. "no, i'm too sweaty for that," soonyoung whines.

"who cares? you will end up sweating when we fuck anyway," jihoon raises his eyebrows.

soonyoung lets out a small groan at the back of his throat, because he knows that jihoon is right.

 

-

 

fast forward a few hours later that night. jihoon is hungry (as usual) and wants to have supper, but soonyoung is already sleeping like a pig, so he approaches junhui instead. junhui gladly goes with him.

"how's you and- oh," junhui looks at jihoon.

"what?" he asks.

"i wanted to ask if you and soonyoung are talking already, but looking at that busted lips of yours, i don't think i want to know anymore," junhui shakes his head with a disgusted look.

"it's the weather. it's too cold," jihoon is looking everywhere except junhui.

"oh, don't give me that bullshit. i have known you for years and your lips have never once cracked during winter, you idiot."

"i- i chewed on my lips this morning!"

"come on, lee jihoon. you don't have a fucking habit of chewing your lips. but i do know that soonyoung does, so there's that."

"fuck off," jihoon tells him.

the food they ordered comes, and jihoon shoves a huge piece of fishcake into his mouth.

"wait- what the fuck."

"what again?" jihoon asks.

"did you guys fuck in the dance studio again?" junhui asks, trying to keep his voice as low as possibe.

jihoon shrugs and nods in silence. he chugs the cola down his throat.

"please remind me not to lie on the dance studio's floor ever again," he says, totally losing his appetite now.

jihoon can only laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> another short ass story i'm sorry :( anyhow, i wrote this piece of shit work on my phone within three hours, so i would say it's a big improvement. i promise i will write longer next time ;A;
> 
> aaand thank u beryl for proof reading for me! hehe love u (and gda)


End file.
